This invention relates to apparatus for absorbing energy when impacted by a vehicle. More specifically, the apparatus is utilized as a barrier which dissipates the energy of moving vehicles upon impact to reduce injury to the vehicle""s occupants and damage to structure protected by the barrier apparatus.
It is well known to provide impact absorbing systems, often called xe2x80x9ccrash cushionsxe2x80x9d adjacent to rigid structures such as pillars, bridge abutments, lighting poles and the like for the purpose of absorbing vehicle impact energy and minimizing the effects of impact on the vehicle, the vehicle""s occupants and the structure being protected.
There are many forms and types of energy absorption barriers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,005, issued Dec. 22, 1998, discloses an energy absorption apparatus in the form of a modular energy absorption barrier assembly including multiple pairs of ground engaging support uprights interconnected to one another by overlapping side panels. The side panels and uprights are connected together by inter-engaging slides so that an impact at the end of the barrier assembly can cause relative movement between the uprights, between the side panels, and between the uprights and the side panels.
Located between the uprights and secured thereto are a plurality of energy absorbing metal plates configured in such a way that they collapse in a controlled manner upon vehicle impact to absorb impact forces.
As will be seen below, the invention disclosed herein utilizes a double-ended energy absorbing module including two attached module segments, each of the module segments having an outer wall in the form of a truncated cone extending away from an end of the energy absorbing module and diverging outwardly in the direction of the other module segment. The purpose of such configuration is described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,622, issued Mar. 1, 1977, discloses a structural member suitable for incorporation in motor vehicles especially as a steering column which incorporates metal truncated cones disposed end to end which incorporate nicks or cuts which can grow to full-scale tears during collapse as the structural member is subjected to an endwise load. All or part of the interior of the column when mounted in a vehicle may be used as a reservoir to contain fire fighting fluid, fluid under pressure which is part of the vehicle""s hydraulic system, hot or cold fluid which is part of an engine cooling or air conditioning system or fluid which is part of a vehicle""s lubrication or fuel system.
The following patents are also known and are believed to be further representative of the current state of the crash cushion art: U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,079, issued Mar. 20,. 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,924, issued Feb. 22, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,583, issued Oct. 3, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,781, issued Oct. 30, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,175, issued Jun. 4, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,016, issued Feb. 21, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,419, issued May 5, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,878, issued Jul. 11, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,565, issued Mar. 28, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,805, issued Sep. 12, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,213, issued Jul. 4, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,431, issued Jun. 5, 1984, U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,911, issued Jun. 23, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,005, issued Dec. 22, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,496, issued Aug. 26, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,622, issued Mar. 1, 1977.
The present invention relates to apparatus for absorbing energy when impacted by a vehicle. The apparatus incorporates energy absorbing modules of a specified structure and configuration which provide for the controlled absorption of impact forces. The energy absorbing modules are relatively inexpensive and may quickly and readily be installed or removed from the rest of the apparatus.
The apparatus includes a plurality of vertical, spaced supports.
A double-ended energy absorbing module is disposed between adjacent supports and is collapsible when a force is applied to an end of the energy absorbing module due to relative movement between the adjacent supports caused by a vehicle impacting the apparatus.
The energy absorbing module defines an interior and includes two attached module segments. Each of the module segments has an outer wall in the form of a truncated cone extending away from an end of the energy absorbing module and diverging outwardly in the direction of the other module segment.
Other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.